Professor Layton and Magic's Grasp
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: What will Professor Layton do when magic is afoot? He, Luke, Flora and several others are gifted with magic but what will they do? They have no clue how to control it. Unfortunately, the culprits are hunting them down, and Layton must run for his life...
1. 1: The Shadow

"It seems they are still not yet on the move. Do their powers still lie dormant?" The shadowed figure extended an elegant hand and picked up a pawn, moving it a space forwards. "I was sure I activated them. Perhaps not."

The other figure in the room walked to the table, carefully moving one of their own pawns. "I think they are not quite aware of their powers. But soon, that will change. They cannot be oblivious forever, and they must make a move soon."

The seated figure, by now a definite female, stood up and laughed. "How about we give them a little boost into discovering their powers?"

The other figure, a male, sighed. "Very well; then it comes the time to draw blood. Do we go ourselves, or do we send a bunch of fools to do it for us?"

"Oh, no. I want to do this personally. How wonderful will it be when we watch Hershel discover his own abilities?"

The man bit his lip. "Hmm. Perhaps it will be wonderful, perhaps not. I'll call in Moon and her team to watch them for a while. Just to see how your little 'boost' will affect them."

The woman pulled the man by his collar until their faces were centimetres apart. "That can wait," the woman murmured. "More important things can happen right now."

"Oh no no no, not right now, most definitely not right bloody now!" the man yelped. "Later! Please?" The woman sighed and kissed him softly, then shoved him backwards. The man stumbled, then caught his balance.

"Very well then, I'll see if you're up for it tonight. For now, however, I have some murdering to do," the woman said, placing her hands in her pockets.

"And I have vital work to do," the man said, running a hand through his mop of hair.

The woman smiled and disappeared, leaving no evidence of herself behind. 


	2. 2: Powers

The body had been in Professor Layton's office.

Granted, the professor hadn't been in his office on the day, but it was still his office so he felt partly responsible.

Dean Delmona's death was taking its toll. Layton was hallucinating, he presumed, as objects would fly around the room at random and things would set themselves on fire. It was completely disturbing, but there always seemed to be evidence of the minor blazes.

Layton sighed and looked over at Flora, who was curled up on the sofa, taking a nap. The past few days had been stressful for her too, with Layton here, there and everywhere.

Layton leaned back in his chair, its softness a godsend. Then it happened - the chair he was sitting on burst into flame. Layton yelped and sprung upwards, clambering along to the floor on his hands and knees. He flipped round to see the chair still on fire, setting the floor around it ablaze. Layton rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket, filling it with freezing water.

When he reached the living room, more of it was on fire and Flora was cowering in a corner. Layton threw the water on the fire, but as soon as the two made connection Layton was filled with a searing pain. He cried out and dropped to the ground, gasping as the fire began extinguishing. But then it blazed up, roaring, and Layton felt better than ever. But he had to stop the fire, but once again, as the water was dropped, he was flushed with pain.

"Here. I will help you," a gentle female voice said. Layton looked up, but all he could see was a female silhouette in pure black. She placed one hand on the back of Layton's neck and she held the other in front of her. The fire slowly began to vanish, but Layton could feel no pain. The woman's touch was soft but her grip mighty. As she expelled the last of the fire, suddenly her hand disappeared. When Layton glanced up, there was simply no sign of the woman, as if she was never there.

"What the HELL are you doing out here?" Secret agent Tokyo-Kit Moon could barely conceal her anger towards the female teenager that strode alongside her. "I thought you were supposed to be back at base while I worked! You could've blown it all!"

"You should relax a little more," the teenager said with a laugh. "Do you think they call me The Shadow for nothing? Well?"

"I honestly thought they called you that becuause of your command over the shadows," Tokyo-Kit replied. The teenager whipped her hand forwards and a group of shadows raced to her, pooling around her feet. She released them and they flushed back to their origin, a tall building.

"Well, it is true my command is powerful. But no, that wasn't the reason. It is my dis- ah!" the teenager making a noise of surprise was rare, and Tokyo-Kit followed her gaze. A man was sitting on a bench, texting on his phone. Both sides of the party recognised him and the teenager went running. Tokyo-Kit tried to hold her back but it was impossible.

Nothing could hold back love.

"Oh my God!" Luke screamed as the water from the sea came rocketing at him, gathering up then crashing down upon him as a huge wave. He was pulled back but Luke kept running, falling flat on his face and plunging into the water. He tried to swim, but the water had turned into a whirlpool and was pulling him in. Luke could see someone standing on the sand, a man with a hand in his pocket and his face somehow dark. He was wearing a black suit, barely crumpled by movement. "HELP ME!" Luke screamed as he managed to get his head above water, only to be pulled back in.

The man had a smirk decorating the elegant features of his face. "Hold it right there, bastard!" another voice blasted through Luke's screams. The man turned to see Clive standing at the other side of the beach. Clive flicked his hand upwards, sending sand flying at the man, but the man was quick and he thrust his hand forwards, sending the sand flying back at Clive. Clive wasn't quick enough and the sand slammed on top of him. As he shook it off, the man thrust a ball of flame at Clive, who managed to unknowingly dodge it while rinsing the sand from his eyes.

Luke, however, was still drowning. "CLIVE!" he screeched. "HELP ME!"

Clive finished shaking the sand out of his eyes and flung a fireball at the man, then made a beeline for Luke. The man was not having it and formed a barrier in front of Clive. Clive, however, was incredibly powerful and smashed through the barrier, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him out.

"This is the last damn favour I do for you," Clive growled. "You've seen this man's powers. What you haven't seen is his wife, nor his child." Clive flung his hand upwards, sending a tidal wave crashing across the beach. The man flung it right back, but Clive was up for that game and tossed the wave back while pulling Luke up the beach. The man wasn't up for the game and teleported, finding himself right in front of Clive. The man kicked Clive square in the chest and Clive fell backwards. Luke yelped and ran backwards, completely abandoning Clive.

And then Luke found his power. His body was controlling him, not his brain. He ran back to Clive and placed a hand on Clive's chest, which was bloody. The kick had been incredibly well-aimed and powerful. Luke placed his other hand on Clive's chest and the man watched curiously as energy flowed from Luke's fingertips and onto Clive's wounds.

"Ah! A healer. Fascinating, fascinating," the man chuckled. He was English, no doubt about it. The accent was obvious. "Two in one day, what luck. Farewell." The man snapped his hand up, releasing a last fireball, then walked away. Clive blocked the fireball and scrambled to his feet.

"WAIT!" Clive yelled, bursting into a sprint. But the man had completely disappeared. Clive stared at the empty air. "Damn it, he's already gone."

"Gone?" the man's voice asked. Clive spun round, but he was too slow and the man's fist connected with his face. Clive was sent staggering backwards, blood spurting from his nose. He collapsed on the cold, hard ground and could only watch as the man walked away. "My regards to Hershel. Well, they're not exactly my regards, per se, but he won't know anyhow." The man disappeared and Luke ran over to Clive, placing his hand on Clive's nose. It healed almost instantly.

"Um, Clive," Luke asked as he helped the older man to his feet. "Why can I do that?"

"Don't ask me," Clive grumbled. "I mastered my own powers. That's all. I don't know why you, of all people, have powers too, I don't know where they came from, and if I knew that guy I'd be a genius. I've seen him about town for the last few days." Clive folded his arms. "We should talk to Layton. He can help us better than anyone."

Luke and Clive hitchhiked their way through the city and back to Layton's house. When they got there, Layton was pale-faced.

"Don't tell me," Clive sighed as he saw Layton. "You've got powers too."

"Powers?" Layton frowned. "What do you mean?" Clive sighed and held up his hand, which held a ball of flame inside.

"Luke has firsthand knowledge of my powers. After all, I just saved him from a manmade whirlpool," Clive said. "And Luke has powers, too. I'll demonstrate." Clive disappeared into the kitchen and returned bearing a sharp knife. He cut across his arm, hissing as he did. Blood poured forth but Luke placed a hand on Clive's arm and the cut disappeared almost instantly. Luke pulled his hand back and gripped his forehead. "Hmm. Luke, you should rest. Your powers aren't ready yet. I've been practicing." Luke nodded and sat in a chair, noticing Flora cowering in a corner.

The phone started ringing. Nobody phoned Layton. He picked up the phone.

"HELP ME!" The voice blasted through the phone and nearly deafened Layton. Everyone could hear the voice. "HELP ME, LAYTON, GODDAMMIT!"

Everyone knew who it was.

Don Paolo. 


	3. 3: The Tempest and the Death God

Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Clive Dove and Flora Reinhold stood in front of Don Paolo's apartment. All of them were exhausted as they had run the whole way. Layton rang Don Paolo's buzzer for the umpteenth time, but there was only screaming on the other end. Clive shoved Layton out the way and flicked his hand upwards, and the door was thrown from its hinges. The party raced inside and scaled the stairs, then Clive used his powers to throw that door down.

There was a trail of blood leading down the hallway, then it made a right into the living room. Layton and Clive tried to stop the younger two from following them, but Luke had powers. Flora tagged along because she reckoned that she might unlock her powers.

The living room floor was caked in blood. Don Paolo lay in the middle of the floor, on top of a large bit of cardboard. Symbols were scrawled on the cardboard and also on the walls. A woman was crouched down by Don Paolo's side, holding a bloodstained knife.

"Stop!" Clive yelled, trying to throw her backwards with his powers but he couldn't. "What the hell?" The woman smirked and brought the knife to Don Paolo's throat. Clive threw himself forwards, but he ended up flying backwards. The woman's powers were more powerful than his. Layton couldn't do anything either. Luke was thrown backwards when he made an approach, and they watched as the woman plunged the knife into the left side of Don Paolo's throat. She collected the blood on her fingertip and walked over to a symbol, going over it in blood.

"Time to commence the spell," the woman murmured. Her accent was completely unplaceable. "Erase." She shimmered for a few moments then hissed, recoiling. "What...? They're gathering? Impossible!" She glanced back at Don Paolo at kneeled by his side, placing a hand on his neck. His wounds healed instantly. "Goodbye, Layton. I am sorry I cannot stay and talk to you, or help you move along with your powers, but there's a gathering of demons in London. It is my duty to strike them down before they do any harm." The woman disappeared and Don Paolo seemed to wake up, sitting up.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. "I swear that woman was a damn demon. Just barges into my house then starts beating the crap out of me, then she paralyzes me and STABS ME! She's screwed up, I swear to God!"

"It definitely sounds like it," Layton murmured. "What worries me is these powers that Clive, Luke and I seem to have developed."

"Oh, I have powers too. The woman told me I was a 'technomancer'. Well, I have noticed something kind of weird. Watch this," Don Paolo explained. He pulled out a blueprint for a simple device. "This is just a little watch that can also act as a torch, and has a few little secret departments. Now watch." He placed his hand on the blueprint and closed his eyes. When he pulled his hand off, the watch was beneath it. Don Paolo pushed down the face of the watch and it shone brightly, like a torch. "Not very useful in the heat of things, but gimme a break."

Then there was a crash from outside. "Things are happening all the time, aren't they?" Layton sighed. "Let's go!" The party, now with the addition of Don Paolo, rushed downstairs and outside. There was a fight in progress, and it seemed to be very one-sided. Emmy and Descole against the man from yesterday. At closer inspection, the man was fighting just as powerfully as Emmy and Descole. The woman from earlier appeared out of nowhere and shoved the man aside. She fought impossibly well, her fists flying like monsters. When Descole whipped out his sword, the woman pulled a sword out of her coat and fought back.

She was impossibly fast and strong, knocking Descole off his feet. She grabbed the man's hand and they vanished together. Descole growled as he picked himself up.

"Stupid bitch!" Descole snapped. "That man came and attacked me out of nowhere. We were going to get him, as well, but the bitch comes along and ruins us!"

"I presume you are aware of your powers?" Layton asked. Descole nodded.

"I am quite aware of my own, but Emmy is still developing her own. And how many of you are aware of your powers as of yet?" Descole asked.

"All of us, apart from Flora," Clive chimed in. "So what are we to do now?"

There was the sound of footsteps and everybody turned their head. A girl, barely older than ten, was standing there, arms folded. She was wearing a lab coat. "I do believe I have an idea of what you should do."

"And who are you, exactly?" Emmy scoffed.

The girl scowled. "My name is not important. I am the daughter of the 'bitch'. My mother and I differentiate quite a bit, so I would not worry about me. I am a mere child. But I have my own... powers. Black magic, you may call it. Or just magic. That's what we call it, anyways," the girl explained. She walked over to Layton and prodded him. "You are a magician. That's really our word for black magicians. Most of you are." She moved over to Descole. "And you, sir, are an illusionist. An elegant way of trickery." The girl walked elegantly over to Luke and tapped him on the head. "A White Magician, a Healer." She moved over to Flora. "And a Necromancer."

"What?" Flora stared at the girl.

"Hahahaha! You'll understand in just a moment," the girl laughed like an adult and strolled over to empty space, her back facing the party. She held up a hand and curled her fingers. The ground broke and skeletons pulled themselves out. Flora shrieked and Luke was a bit spooked by it, but nobody else seemed too bothered. The girl's hand dropped to her side, but the skeletons remained, hobbling over to her side. "My name is Shinigami. Death God. I am just a child, but I am saddled with the responsibility my parents leave behind. Which is why I need power. So much power!" The skeletons crumpled by her sides and fell apart. The girl turned back to the party.

"It seems terrible, but we cannot do anything to help you," Layton said.

"Oh, I know that. You cannot help my parents, either. My mother is insane, and my father, bless him, just follows her around like a mindless drone. He was normal, once. Now he's been dragged into a world he didn't even know existed. But that isn't the point. Why I have come here to talk to you is because of the countless magical beasts pouring into London. Over the last few days, I've taken care of a phoenix, a dragon, two chimeras and an army of demons. I cannot source these monsters, because I have to help destroy them. You need to source them, and destroy them at the source. Perhaps then my parents will let you go without a fight," Shinigami explained. Just then, a window smashed.

The woman from earlier and a bizarre creature came tumbling from the window. The woman kicked the creature in the stomach and floated upwards, leaving it plummeting to the Earth. Once she was sure the creature was dead, the woman turned back to the window, which had a bunch of creatures crawling out of it. The woman kicked backwards in the sky and watched as the entire building exploded. She floated down to Shinigami's side.

"Shinigami, I need cover in Area 62-40. There aren't enough of us, so I'm going to make a Dome," the woman said, and Layton placed half of her accent. Half of her accent was definitely English.

"No. The Dome will kill you, mother. Let me handle this," Shinigami insisted. The woman nodded and ran off, faster than Layton had ever seen anyone run. Shinigami then proceeded to ignore the people behind her and crouched down, placing her hands on the ground. She muttered something and began glowing bright red, then the glow erupted around her. A dome began to form around the city, an unbreakable dome. The minute the dome was finished, Shinigami collapsed on the ground. Luke ran over to her.

"Well, that was... rather... How do I put this?" Layton asked. "That was rather... odd."

"Odd? Professor, I can't find her heartbeat!" Luke protested. Emmy shoved Luke out of the way and tested herself.

"She's dead," Emmy said curiously. "She has no heartbeat."

And then, suddenly, the man from earlier was there and kicked Emmy away. He picked up Shinigami and disappeared, in a flash. It had only taken a few seconds.

"This is ridiculous!" Descole growled. "They expect us to go and kill a bunch of monsters for them, who have tried to kill us."

"I wouldn't say they were trying to kill us," Don Paolo objected. "That woman saved me from herself. I thought I was dead."

"I'd say we should split ourselves into groups and try and find all three of them. Then we can ask them what the hell they're talking about," Clive suggested. The idea was accepted, so they split into two groups.

One consisted of Descole, Don Paolo and Layton, all of whom were strong enough even without having mastered their powers. The other group was Emmy, Luke, Flora and Clive.

Emmy and co. had been sent to find the man and Shinigami, which was easy enough. They were at the beach where the man had viciously attacked Luke. Shinigami was sitting with her head resting on the man's shoulder.

"Once we're done, we'll send you back to your own time, don't you worry about that," the man sighed. "What I would be worrying about is your mother. She's stretching herself past her limitations, and this time even I can't stop her. It was a mistake coming to London. And a mistake I made."

"I wouldn't worry. Mother will come staggering back to you. She has enough sanity in her body to do that, even when she's drunk," Shinigami replied. "Aren't the waves so pretty?"

"Never mind the waves," the man sighed. "This is a living Hell. And for once, it's my fault. I thought I knew everything there was to know about making mistakes... I was wrong. She's rubbing off on me..."

"It's important to let yourself be independant!" Shinigami tutted, elbowing the man. "I know mother is very eccentric and all over the place, but you're really weird these days."

"Shut up," the man said, butting in. "Have you any idea how long they've been standing behind us?"

"Most of the conversation," Shinigami replied. "Go on, you bunch of eavesdroppers, why not show your faces?" Emmy gingerly walked into Shinigami and the man's line of sight, with her team following her.

"I suppose it comes time to explain properly," the man sighed. "Shinigami, you don't know what it's like to be normal then thrust into this world. You grew up with it. But first, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Luke; Luke Tempest. Well, technically it's not, but if I tell you my official name, I will spoil my wife's dramatic introduction."

"Hey," the younger Luke objected. "That's my name, too! How will we deal with this?"

"Call me Tempest," Tempest replied. "If there is really a need to differentiate between us, then you can call me Tempest. Because that's my surname. Anyway, these powers of yours are actually all magic. Well, a type of magic. It's hard to call magic 'magic', because that's the official word for a magician's powers. Not everyone is a magician, however. I am, Shinigami is, my wife is, but that's just a coincidence. Every human has magic powers, though it's just a matter of unlocking them. I did that for you. Don't ask why I did it; I did it because my wife told me to. She's the boss."

"But why did you give in to her?" Luke pressed.

"You saw her powers," Tempest replied. "She can kill me in less than a second, without even needing to look at me. She is that powerful. I have powers too... minor powers, however. She has fully-developed powers, and she's one of the few people in the world who does. Oh, and I forgot to mention she's only seventeen years old."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Finally, I can get the names of these characters off my chest. Only two of them, at least. But more details too, about magic and the mysterious 17-year-old who has terrified her own freaking <em>husband<em>. Let me make this straight: she is still a teenager, while Tempest is 20. Strange, riiiight?**

**I've had the woman OC floating around for a while. Seems like a godmod, but as we get her story out you'll see. **

**Anyway, time to write chapter 4. See ya!**

**-FVKWY**


End file.
